Addtion To The Family: Dino Thunder Ranger
by guardianranger
Summary: Tyler Navarro just gotten to have his dad back again,now he has to leave his son. Selene-Selena,Emi,Kellen and Sarah are related some how. Crossover with Twilight:Movie Version, Harry Potter: Movie Version and Lord of the Rings:Movie Version.
1. Chapter 1

author's Note:

This is when Tyler's dad becomes the aqua ranger.

I'm going to add some other characters I owned from my other stories have written.

Thanks!

Addition to the Family:

Mr. Jason Narravo:

Color: Aqua Dino Thunder Ranger

Age:28

Name: Charlotte Scott-Shiba

Color:purple samurai ranger

Age: 14 Years old

Mom:Deceased

Dad:Jayden Shiba-he will not know until later in this story by accident through.

Name: Kendall Morgan

Color:Purple Dino Thunder Ranger

Need some names through for the other kids:

Name:

Age:12-16 Years old

Color:Minus Purple

Dad:

Mom:

Siblings:

Minus Dino Thunder and Megaforce Rangers

Siblings:

Name:Jackie Burrows

Sibling:Troy Burrows


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kendall Morgan and Jenna Scott cousin to Jason L. Scott the first red power ranger were working underneath the amber beach museum.

In fact Jenna actually never told Kendall who the father of her daughter was to begin with.

Charlotte Shiba-Scott is 10 years old,liking the attention from the dino thunder rangers.

"Ms. Morgan what are we gonna do?"asked Shelby

Kendall turned towards her rangers. "Something wrong?"asked Kendall.

"We do not have enough powers"answered Ivan.

Jenna Scott slowly walks towards the teenagers who had became the newest rangers to save earth now. "Chase,Riley,Koda and Tyler have been working on new powers to your morphers. It will take a couple hours to work"answered jenna.

"We do not have a couple hours"answered Shelby yelling out loud.

"Will have to wait"answered Kendall.

Keeper smiles. "We still to find the aqua and silver morphers"answered the keeper.

Charlotte laughs at something that Tyler had said to her.

Jenna smiles at her daughter.

Alarms sounded throught out the base.

All run out of the base.

Jenna sighs to herself knowing she didn't have much time.

Kendall looks at Jenna Scott. "Are you ok?"asked Kendall.

"Go! The others are going to need your help,Kendall"answered Jenna.

Kendall races to help her rangers out.

4 days later

Jenna Scott left each ranger a letter to in the future to check on her daughter,who was left in the care of Jason L. Scott-cousin.

Tyler,Chase,Shelby,Ivan,Koda and Ivan were working at the cafe.

Prince Phillip and Kendall came walking into the cafe with letters in their hands.

"Guys! This was left for you guys"answered Phillip

Kendall gave Shelby hers. "It's from Jenna"answered Kendall.

Riley,Chase,Koda and Tyler were the only ones who were hurt that Jenna Scott had left them. But knowing that Charlotte wasn't coming back to Amber Beach anytime soon enough.

"Gonna miss Charlotte"whispered Koda.

"We also"answered Chase and Riley at once.

Tyler is still thinking of his dad-still missing.

Re-reading the letter that Jenna Scott left him.

P.S. You will always have a home with Charlotte-Scott-Shiba.

Jenna left Tyler a clue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Name: Emi Shiba**

Age: 13

Color:Black

Mom:Lauren Shiba-Deceased

Relatives: Uncle Jayden age unknown

Hello! Everyone my name is Emi Shiba-adopted daughter to Lauren Shiba-who was the former red ranger. I have always lived at the Shiba home for the passed 10 years of my life.

Didn't come into my adopted mom's life until at the age of 6 years of her life. Raised mostly by her younger sibling-Jayden who has carried the family sealed and many secrets.

"Emi! Come on we are going to be late for school"answered Corey Waters

"Coming,hold your horses"answered Emi dragging her feet down the stairs.

Corey Waters is the adopted daughter to Mike and Emily Waters who were the former yellow and green samurai rangers-they lived in Angel Grove.

Uncle Jayden throught it would be good change for me-since Lauren's death 3 years ago. So I am attending school as a freshman in high school in Angel Grove. I have been going to different schools of the passed 3 years. Seeing none of the others former samurai rangers live in the house with Uncle Jayden and Mentor Ji.

Micheal Waters-adopted seeing none Emily and Mike couldn't have kids of of their own.

4 Hours later

Students were whispering to each other in the classrooms.

"Did you hear we are getting a couple ex-change students"answered Dylan Desantos-adopted daughter to Rocky and Aisha Desantos.

"Who are we getting?"asked Derek Oliver-son to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver.

"We do not know yet"answered Maureen Hillard-her mother is Katherine Hillard.

"Hey! Theodore how come we haven't seen Charlotte your sister lately?"asked Carly Johnson-adopted daughter to TJ and Cassie Johnson.

Theodore Scott looking up from doing homework during study hall.

"Charlotte Scott isn't Theodore's sister, get your facts straight"answered Sylvie Cruz-adopted daughter to Billy Cranston.

"Charlotte has the same last name as Theodore"answered Jules Rawlings-daughter to Joel and Angela Rawlings-green lightspeed rescue ranger.

"Actually! Charlotte used her mom's last name-which was Jenna Scott"answered Dylan.

Emi Shiba was watching the interactions with the students,was curious on who was Charlotte to the others students in the study hall. "Why does Charlotte used her Jenna Scott's maiden name?"asked Emi.

The Scott's,Oliver's,Desantos and Cruz looked at each other.

They know the reason why Charlotte used her mom's maiden name instead.

"Jenna Scott never told Charlotte's dad about having his kid"snapped Maureen.

"Maureen"shouted several voices.

3 days later

Charlotte Scott was busy doing something in the basement-at the academy where she has trained most of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: **Charlotte Scott-Shiba**

Mom:Jenna Scott-Deceased

Dad:Jayden Shiba

Age: 14

Purple Samurai Ranger-not part of the orginal samurai ranger team.

Places: Angel Grove,Silver Hills and Amber Beach.

Name: **Emi Shiba**

Mom:Deceased-Lauren Shiba-adopted through

Age:13

Color:Black

Name: **Carly Johnson**

Dad: Thedore Jarvis Johnson

Mom:Cassie Chen Johnson

Siblings:

Color:

Name: **Kayla Evans**

Dad: Cole Evans:Deceased

Mom:Alyssa Evans

Color:Blue

Age:15

Name:

Age:

Siblings

Parents:From Turbo to Wildforce Rangers

Color:

Name: **Sylvie Cruz**

Biological parents are deceased:

Adopted dad: Billy Cranston

Color:

Age:14

Name: **Dylan Desantos**

Age: 14

Mom:Aisha

Dad:Rocky

Siblings

Please! I need help with Charlotte's friends and Team mates.

Name: **Theodore Scott**

age:17

Dad:Jason Scott

Mom:Deceased

Siblings: Yes! 5 of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Charlotte Scott-Shiba was delivering invitations to the power rangers reunion for all of the ranger teams. She was just delivering the last of the invites to Amber Beach,where the dino thunder rangers were.

Chase,Koda,Ivan,Phillip,Shelby,Riley,Kendall and Tyler were all in the cafe working.

There was only one customer there at the cafe-yup-Kayla Evans-the blue wildforce ranger,she ended up with Max-powers.

"Hey! Charlotte how are things going with the invites to the ranger reunion coming up in 3 more months?"asked Kayla.

"Good! Most of the former rangers will be there,just have to deliver these to the Dino Thunder Super Charge Rangers"answered Charlotte.

Kendall frozed in her spot where she was working,walks over to Kayla and Charlotte. "I can give the invitations to the rangers"answered Kendall.

Kayla laughs.

Charlotte gives Kendall Morgan a strange look. "I already know your the purple dino thunder super charge ranger. Knew my mom-Jenna Scott"answered Charlotte.

Mention of Jenna Scott name out loud in the cafe.

Others frozed in what they were doing in the kitchen.

"Charlotte"shouted Tyler,Chase and Riley at once.

Charlotte hugs her older brothers around the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"asked Tyler.

Kayla drinks her smoothie. "Charlotte and I were delivering cards to all of the power ranger teams for the grand reunion in 3 months. We are hoping everyone can come"answered Kayla.

Kendall Morgan sees the looks her rangers were giving. "I will see if we can make it,no promises"answered Kendall.

"Tyler have you found your dad yet?"asked Charlotte.

"No! We are still looking"answered Chase.

Alarms sounded on Kendall's mini computer.

"Bye"answered Riley.

Riley and the rest racing out of the cafe.

"Should we followed them?"asked Kayla.

Charlotte nods her head. "Call for back-up"answered Charlotte.

(Kendall and Keeper were downstairs)

Keeper could sense something different-he looks at Kendall. "The White and Orange Energems have been activited,we need to find the aqua energem"answered keeper.

Kendall was speechless there were two more energems. "Thought there were only 10 energems?"asked Kendall.

"Yes! There were only 10 energems I gave to the dinosaurs years ago. Guess there were two others didn't know about"answered Keeper.

1 hour later

Group returns

Kendall gives Tyler another boost to his morpher. "This will help you with the super charge mode"answered Kendall.

"Thanks"answered Tyler.

Alarms go off again.

Dino Thunder Rangers were having trouble again.

Kendall Morgan went to help with the situation in hand this time.

Something goes wrong with the power boost with Tyler.

Tyler ending up as the T-Rex-thinking he was fighting against his team mates.

Rest of his team mates re-group again at the base.

"Something is wrong with Tyler"answered Koda.

"What are we gonna do?"asked Ivan.

Shelby is thinking of Tyler's treasure map. "I know how to get to Tyler,treasure map"answered Shelby.

Shelby gives Riley the treasure map,except Chase takes it instead.

15 minutes later

Riley,Ivan,Kendall,Koda and Shelby were fighting the monster.

Chase went after Tyler-find the treasures.

Trying not to fight Tyler in his red dino thunder ranger.

James Navarro-came to the rescue in his aqua dino thunder ranger. "I'm not here to fight you"answered James.

Chase shouts something out loud. "Your going to need it"shouted Chase.

"Tyler! It's me-your dad"answered James.

Finally-Tyler collapsed remembering the memories of his dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I'm going to skip some of the parts where James Navarro tells Tyler he is leaving to search for the silver energem.

"Tyler! Keeper and I decided it would be the best if-continue to search for the silver energem"answered James.

Tyler Navarro can't believe he finally has his dad again-he's leaving his son. "Dad! I need you here"answered Tyler.

"No! Do not need me here,can see what you can do as a leader"answered James.

"I just got you back"answered Tyler.

"Tyler you aren't 8 years old anymore"answered James.

Tyler sightly didn't let his dad finish the words out loud. He turns towards his team mates and kendall. "Sorry! You will have to find another red ranger as your leader"answered Tyler racing out of the headquarters.

"Tyler! Wait a minute"shouted Koda.

"Wait"shouted Shelby.

Riley,Ivan,Chase and Phillip looked at Mr. James Navarro.

"We can't find another red ranger as our leader-red energem is already bonded with Tyler"answered Phillip.

"We go search for Tyler"answered Ivan.

4 of them looked at Kendall for help.

Kendall looks at James-Tyler's dad. "let's hope nothing happens to Tyler"answered Kendall.

25 minutes

Kayla,Ciara and Charlotte found Tyler crying into his hands at the park.

"Tyler"answered Ciara.

Tyler looks up-tears coming down his face. "I just got my father back,now he's leaving to search for the silver energem"answered Tyler Crying.

"My team mates are also looking for the silver energem too"answered Kayla.

Charlotte kneels down to older adopted brother's level. "Tyler,Come on we are going to take you home"answered Charlotte.

Tyler shakes. "I have no home in Amber Beach"cried Tyler.

"No! Silver Hills"answered Charlotte.

Charlotte,Kayla and Ciara lead Tyler to the car-heading towards one of their headquarters.

(Silver Hills) Headquarters.

Some of the former rangers were at the mansion.

"Is there a reason why we were called here?"asked Alyssa.

"Do not look at us"answered Wesley Collins.

"Ciara said it was important"answered Andros-adopted daughter.

"Charlotte said it was important too"answered Theodore Scott.

Scott's,Oliver's,Parks,Desantos,Cranston,Johnson and some of the others were among at the meeting.

"Guys! Hear a car"answered Carly Johnson-adopted daughter to the former TJ Johnson-she was being raised by her uncle-Carlos.

"I see 4 people"answered Sylvie Cruz.

"Charlotte,Kayla,Ciara and a young guy are coming out of the car"exclaimed Dylan Desantos.

"Guy"shouted Corey,Micheal and Emi at once.

3 of them raced towards the window.

"Who in the hell are you?"asked Emi Shiba.

"Emi Alexa Shiba"answered Emily Waters.

"Sorry! Aunt Emily"murmured Emi.

"Charlotte who is he?"asked Mike Waters.

Charlotte gives her family members a strange look. "Everyone! Meet Tyler Navarro the red dino thunder super charge ranger,he will be staying here in Silver Hills until the reunion"answered Charlotte.

"Are you crazy? Tyler can't stay here in Silver Hills-his team mates will be wondering where he is at"exclaimed Emi and Corey at once.

"Jason! Can I talk to you alone for a moment"answered Charlotte.

Jason and Charlotte talking for a moment in the backyard.

5 minutes later

Jason comes back into the family member. "Tyler you are welcome to stay as long you want to. Everyone will not repeat any information to anyone outside of this property. Charlotte explained why her adopted brother left Amber Beach for now"answered Jason.

"Uncle jason! You can't be serious?"asked Erica Oliver.

Jason Scott gives his friends a strange look.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

James Navarro he was still at the Amber Beach, never left to search for the silver energem-not after Tyler his son left his team mates behind.

"Mr. Navarro we will find Tyler"answered Koda.

Keeper knows that Tyler will come back,he had said something to Kendall about the Orange and White Energems being activated.

"Where would Tyler go too? We have search everywhere"exclaimed Shelby Watkins.

"Ms. Morgan any thought about going to the ranger reunion?"asked Ivan.

Kendall looking for any signed of Tyler's red morpher on the computer,she signs.

"We should go to the reunion,maybe some of the former rangers will know where our red ranger went off too"answered Prince Phillip.

Keeper appears out of nowhere. "Kendall! It wouldn't hurt to try to meet the other former rangers"answered the keeper.

3 months later

Tyler Navarro has been training each day at Silver Hills,Angel Grove and Paramora City-since that's where Charlotte Scott homes were located.

Ranger reunion was going to be located off the special school in Angel Grove-that some of the kids attend at.

Almost everyone was hurrying to get things done in time.

Tyler Navarro was nervous in what his team mates reactions were going to be.

"Tyler! Everything will be ok?"asked Melinda Flanigan-she beholds the silver energem.

"Dino Thunder Rangers are now completed,we three behold the missing energems"answered Cheyanne Navarro-Tyler's little sister-who is 12 years old-she's been in foster home.

Welsey Collins proud of his adopted daughter-Cheyanne Navarro who he had adopted 1 year ago.

Tyler so excited in learning he has a little sister.

"Has anyone seen Charlotte? We can't find her anywhere"answered Carly Johnson-daughter to former Blue/Red turbo-space ranger. TJ Johnson is deceased in this story-Carly lives with her uncle Carlos-the black space ranger.

"Charlotte had to run an errand should be back in time"answered Emily Waters-the yellow samurai ranger.

Emily,Mike,Micheal and Corey Waters, Kevin Anderson,Mia Wantanbe,Antonio Garcia, Mentor Ji and Jayden Shiba were there already.

Vida,Chip and Anna Thorn, Ella and Xander Bly,Nick and Daniel Russell of the mystic force rangers were there.

Mack,Tyzonn and Selene Hartford,Rose Ortiz,Dax Chen and Will Aston-the operation overdrive rangers.

Tommy,Kimberly-Derek-Brianna Oliver-twins,Brian,Mackenzie Sanders-her adopted mom is deceased-Trini,Bill Cranston-Sylvie Cruz-his adopted daughter,Rocky-Dylan Desantoes-his daughter,Adam-Sony Park-his son,Katherine Hilliard,Jason-Theodore,Amanda,Lea,Joey Scott were from the orginal-1st and 2nd team of rangers.

Andros-Christine,Ciara,Zhane,Karone and Zoey Summers,Carlos Valus and his adopted daughter Carly Johnson,Cassie Chen-Amber James-Adopted by RJ of the jungle fury rangers.

"So far we are still missing some of the ranger teams"answered Sony Park.

"Can not wait to see the look on the newest ranger team"laughed Micheal Waters at once.

Troy-Jackie Burrows,Gia Morgan,Jake,Emma,Noah Craver were there too-came 15 minutes later.

2 hours later the rest of the ranger teams showed up.

James Navarro ended up going to the ranger reunion in hopes in finding where his son went off too.

Kendall looks at her rangers. "Keeper mention that the 3 missing energems have been activate for some time ago"answered Kendall.

"You mean we will find the silver,white and orange here at the reunion?"asked Chase.

Kendall nods her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Is there a reason why our names aren't with our team?"asked Ivan.

"Welcome to the 10th ranger reunion here in Angel Grove-Elite/Solar Academy-incase your curious we are having color seating tables instead of normally be with your fellow teammates"answered Cheyanne Navarro Collins.

"Our hosts will be appearing shortly"answered Micheal Waters.

Jason,Tyler,Mack,Wesley,Andros,Leo and Eric were sitting at one of the others.

Carter,Connor,Rocky,Nick,Troy,Hunter and Casey were sitting at another red table.

Jayden,Mentor Ji,Karone,Zhane,Antonio,Ryan,Rose,Dominick and Alyssa were at red,purple and white table.

Greens and yellows were together.

Chip,Xander,Dustin,Gia,Emily,Mike,Adam,Carlos,Lily,Joel,Taylor,Ivan, and Cam Wantanbe were together.

Blues,Blacks and Pink were sitting together.

Koda,Shelby,Katherine,Kimberly,Dana,Theo,James Navarro,Tori Hanson,Mike Cobrett,Justin Stewart,Billy Cranston and Adam park were sitting at one of the tables.

Emma Goodhall,Danny Delgado,Amber James,Cheyanne Navarro,Melinda Flanigan,Kayla Evans and others.

Orange Rangers

Sylvie Cruz-Orange Energem,Zoey Summers-orange jungle fury ranger

"Tyler Navarro you have some explaining to do"shouted Shelby Watkins storming over to her red leader.

Tyler Navarro slowly takes a step back. "What are you doing here?"asked Tyler.

Cheyanne comes for her brother's aide.

James and the rest of the dino thunder rangers racing towards Shelby standing in near the others.

"How could you leave your team mates behind like that? You were chosen to be our leader"shouted Shelby angrily.

"Hey! You have no right to speak to my brother like that, I do not care if your guest to this ranger reunion"snapped Cheyanne.

"Brother"answered Kendall and james at once.

"Sister"answered the rest of the team.

"Yes! I found that have a little sister whose been in the foster system for over 10 years ago"answered Tyler.

"Cheyanne Navarro Collins-adopted daughter to Lt. Wesley Collins of the silver guardians"answered Cheyanne.

"Tyler! I never knew you had a sister to begin with, I'm so sorry"answered James Navarro.

Tyler standing close to Cheyanne.

"My mom isn't alive anymore,she left me in foster care for the past 10 years ago. Mention left you because were too busy with going around the world digging fossils"answered Cheyanne.

Tyler slowly walks away from the dino thunder rangers.

"Tyler Navarro! Where do you think your going?"asked Shelby.

Tyler gives Shelby a strange look. "I do not have to tell you,Shelby no longer your leader anymore"answered Tyler.

"You have to come back to our team,your energem it can't bond with anyone else"answered Riley.

"Ok"answered Tyler.

"Tyler where have you been staying?"asked Chase.

"I have been staying in Silver Hills in the home of Charlotte Scott"answered Tyler.

"Who is Charlotte Scott?"asked Ivan.

"Charlotte Scott is one of the host giving this ranger reunion,she is the cousin to jason Scott"answered Ella Bly-daughter to Xander Bly.

"Tyler! I'm so sorry after this reunion still have to search for the silver energem"answered james.

Laughter could be heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Laughter could be heard through out the the yard.

"Where's that noise coming from?"asked Shelby.

"It's coming from somewhere"answered Chase.

Out of nowhere several people came out of somewhere.

Charlotte Scott was dressed in her Purple-Samurai Ranger form.

Sylvie Cruz-dressed in her orange ranger form-she beholds the orange energem.

Melinda Flanigan beholds the white energem.

Kayla Evans dressed as the blue-wildforce ranger-she beholds Max's old powers.

"Who are you?"asked Phillip.

"Why is there another purple ranger?"asked Kendall confused.

Corey and Micheal Waters were speechless of the sudden ranger morphers.

Corey points something out to everyone to see. "Charlotte Scott why do you have a purple morpher?"asked Corey.

Jason,Rocky,Zhane,Mentor Ji,Tommy,Andros,Karone and Justin knew about Charlotte secret she was keeping from everyone.

"The Purple Samurai Morpher was given to me"answered Charlotte.

Mouths were wide open.

"Mentor Ji! Something you want to tell us?"asked Kevin the blue samurai ranger.

"How in the world did Charlotte get the morpher to begin with?"asked Mia Wantanbe.

"Charlotte maybe it's time you give everyone your full name"whispered Jason.

Charlotte nods her head takes a breathe. "My name is Charlotte Scott-Shiba-daughter to the deceased Jenna Scott-and Jayden Shiba. I'm the holder for the purple samurai ranger morpher that wasn't joined with the others as a team"answered Charlotte.

Emi Shiba couldn't believe she has a cousin. "Jenna Scott she was your mom,Uncle Jayden is your dad?"asked Emi.

"Yes!"answered Charlotte.

Jayden Shiba had to sit down after getting the information at the reunion.

"How come Jenna never told us?"asked Emily shocked of the news.

"Safety reasons,I took Jenna into our family-since my aunt and uncle kicked her out 16 years ago"answered jason.

"Ms. Morgan there's something you should know about my mom. She was the keeper for the 3 of the missing energems your team has been searching for"answered Charlotte.

Kendall Morgan shocked of the news given to her.

Shelby Watkins,Chase Randall and Riley Griffin were shocked of the news given too.

"Do you know who has the colors we are searching for?"asked Koda.

"Yes! But we aren't going to be joining your Dino Thunder Super Charge Ranger Team"answered Sylvie Cruz.

"We could used some more girls"answered Shelby.

"Can we meet these people?"asked Kendall.

Tyler had his arms resting on Cheyanne shoulders for support.

"Cheyanne Collins-holder for the silver energem"answered Cheyanne.

Mouths were wide again.

"Cheyanne how old are you?"asked James.

"I'm 12 years-the silver gem bonded with me 4 months ago"answered Cheyanne.

"Sylvie Cruz-adopted daughter to Billy Cranston-I'm bonded with the orange energem-13 years old"answered Sylvie.

"Melinda Flanigan-adopted daughter to Ryan Mitchell-holder to the white energem-14 years old"answered Melinda.

Shelby jumping with joy-3 new girls to join the team.

"Sorry! We aren't joining your team"answered Melinda.

"We already form a team with our other friends"answered Ella.

"But we could use your skills to help us fight Amber Beach"answered Phillip.

"Not our problem,it's up to our leader-who happens to be Charlotte and then Ciara Summers whose in 2 command"answered Kayla.

James Navarro looks at his two kids. "Tyler! We need to talk alone"answered James.

Tyler shakes his head. "No! You had the chance in Amber Beach-I'm sorry staying with Charlotte and her family in Silver Hills"answered Tyler walking into the building.

James races after Tyler in a flash of lightening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jason and Tommy kids surrounded Cheyanne Collins and Charlotte Scott.

"We aren't letting you upset Cheyanne Collins"snapped Lea Scott.

"Also our cousin-Charlotte for her sake"answered Brianna Oliver.

Telling the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Too late-Cheyanne raced after her brother"answered Riley Griffin.

Emi Shiba saids something she was standing near the rest of the samurai family and their family members. "Charlotte are you going to be living at the Shiba home,now Uncle Jayden knows he has a daughter?"asked Emi.

Jayden,Kevin,Mia,Antonio-Meghan-his spouse and Mike waited.

Charlotte shakes her head. "I have responsible here at the Elite/Solar Academy,can't just leave my team mates behind"answered Charlotte.

"We are cousins so you have to come home"answered Emi.

"Actually! That's were your wrong-we aren't related-by blood. Aunt Lauren only adopted you as her daughter. I want nothing to do with the samurai rangers"shouted Charlotte walking away from almost everyone at the reunion.

"Emi! Just drop it"answered Mia.

Emi Shiba walks to a chair sits down,tears coming down her face. How she just wished Lauren Shiba didn't died.

"Wait how did Charlotte know about Lauren Shiba adopting Emi?"asked Emily.

Meghan Garcia laughs. "You have Antonio he's the one who had informed Jason in the first place"answered Meghan.

Jayden Shiba couldn't believe he has a daughter-one who could take his red morpher. "I need to fine Charlotte"answered Jayden.

"Uncle Jayden! Charlotte doesn't want anything to do with the samurai rangers"answered Emi.

Jayden turns towards his niece. "Emi Rose Shiba,Just drop it right now. I have to go fine my daughter"answered Jayden walking away from his former team mates.

Kevin sits down in a chair. "Gee! Kind of wondered why Jenna never told Jayden she was pregnant to begin with?"asked Kevin.

Mentor Ji trying to slip away from his former rangers.

"Mentor Ji! You knew all this long that Jenna was pregnant with Jayden's child"exclaimed Meghan angrily.

Meghan Cobrett Garcia knew the life of a ranger,since her brothers were both rangers. (Leo,and Mike) Cobrett making it up that they had a sister.

"I didn't know that Jenna was pregnant with Jyaden's daughter. She just informed me was the keepers for the missing energems and the orange,white,silver,purple and black samurai morphers"answered Mentor Ji.

Emi stands up quickly. "Is that the reason why I have the black samurai morpher?"asked Emi.

"Yes! But we have no idea who gave you the black samurai morpher"answered mike.

Zoey Summers walks over the group. "I think can explain that to you samurai rangers. Lauren Shiba,Derek Oliver and I were on a dig discovered the black and white samurai morphers. Before Lauren was killed-she gave me the black morphers-promising it would go to you-Emi"answered Zoey.

"You were there when Lauren was killed,how did she died?"asked Emily.

Derek Oliver comes over to the group. "It's not something we should say at the ranger reunion"answered Derek.

Emi slaps Derek across the face. "I have the right to know what happen to Lauren Shiba,have the right to know why she decided to leave me here with the rest of the samurai rangers to raised me"yelled Emi angrily.

Derek and Zoey walked away from Emi Shiba for a moment.

Emi follows them. "I have the right to know what happen to my mom"answered Emi.

(Tyler,Cheyanne and James Navarro talking)

"Tyler, Please stop"answered James.

Tyler sightly turns around to face his dad-James Navarro. "Why! Should I stop so you can leave Cheyanne and I alone again? You do not have to search for the missing energems anymore,Charlotte Scott and her friends found already found them"answered Tyler.

Cheyanne stood next to Tyler for support. "I may be only 12 years,you better not hurt Tyler. He is all I have besides my adopted dad and Uncle Eric"answered Cheyanne.

James kneels down to Cheyanne level. "Cheyanne! I want to be part of your life,if you will let me?"asked James.

Cheyanne arms across her chest. "I have to think about it"answered Cheyanne.

Suddenly the 3 of them could yelling somewhere on the academy grounds.

"Who in the world is yelling?"asked James

Tyler and Cheyanne followed to the voices.

(Jayden) found Charlotte sitting by the waterfall gardens. "Charlotte! Can we talk?"asked Jayden.

Charlotte stands up now. "I do not want you here"answered Charlotte.

Jayden stands up slowly. "Charlotte,give me a reason to leave?"asked Jayden.

Charlotte thinking a moment to herself.

"You do not have a reason for me to leave is that right?"asked Jayden.

Charlotte goes to the water fall-stares at the reflection of herself.

Jayden slowly stands near her. "Charlotte! I want to be part of your life now,after learning you are my daughter"answered Jayden.

Charlotte shaking her head. "Sorry! That's not going to happen anytime soon"answered Charlotte.

"Explain why Jenna never told me about you?"asked Jayden.

Charlotte didn't want to talk about her mom's death. "Do not bring that name up again"answered Charlotte.

"Why! Don't I have the right to know what happen to Jenna why she didn't bothered to mention she was pregnant?"asked Jayden.

Charlotte eyes turnd to silver. "YOU LOST THAT RIGHT! Why my mom never mention me to you was for safety reasons,also had a duty as a keeper"shouted Charlotte.

"Charlotte! I do have the right I'm your dad"answered Jayden.

Charlotte starts to walks away from Jayden. "Get out"answered Charlotte walking away from Jayden into the mansion/school.

Tyler,Cheyanne and James Navarro saw Charlotte walking into the mansion/school.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Tyler,James and Cheyanne Navarro stared at Jayden Shiba.

"Boy! Did you get Charlotte mad"answered Cheyanne.

Jayden Shiba turns saw he had an audience. "Mr. Navarro your a dad,what do you when your kids do not want to be part of your life?"asked Jayden.

James Navarro didn't know he would be asked that question from another ranger. "Just be there for them,even if they do not want to be part of your life"answered James.

"Thanks"answered jayden who disappears into the front yard of the property.

"I'm going to go look for Charlotte"answered Tyler heading into the house.

Cheyanne looks at James Navarro her biological father. "Come let's continue the rest of the reunion"answered Cheyanne.

James follows his daughter.

(Charlotte) was watching the rest of the reunion from a viewing screen-somewhere in the house.

Tyler was told where to find Charlotte,since Jason kids came into the house told him.

"Charlotte! Are you ok?"asked Tyler.

Charlotte turns towards Tyler. "Yes! I'm fine"answered Charlotte.

Tylers sees the viewing screen. "Charlotte is that a viewing screen of the whole world?"asked Tyler.

"Yes! The viewing screen shows the whole world-including parts where the rangers are station incase something happens"answered Charlotte.

(15 minutes) later

Emi Shiba comes walking into the house.

Shelby had informed Emi where Tyler and Charlotte were in the house. She had came into the house to used the bathroom-saw Tyler coming out of one of the many secret offices.

"Charlotte! Can we talk?"asked Emi.

Charlotte swirls her chair around. "Sure"answered Charlotte.

Emi sits down in a chair not to close to Charlotte. "I know you do not want anything to do with the samurai rangers. But was hoping we could be friends?"asked Emi.

Charlotte types something into the computer screen-slowly stands up quickly.

Emi follows Charlotte-something had upset her cousin. "Is there something wrong?"asked Emi.

"Just a place to check out"answered Charlotte.

Jason sees Charlotte racing towards him. "Charlotte is something wrong?"asked Jason.

Charlotte whispers something into jason ears. "Motions sensors sense something at Mystic Beach-name I made up. I need to check it out"answered Charlotte.

"Ok! You are going to take back-up incase something is wrong"answered Jason.

Charlotte turns towards the former rangers and their family members. "Excuse me everyone sorry I can't stay at the rest of the reunion-an emergency came up-I'm needed. Sylvie,Kayla and melinda I need you girls with you to check it out"answered charlotte.

Melinda,Sylvie and Kayla leave their parents to help with the situation in hand.

4 girls disappear into a car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Author's Note: Sorry! I already have kids for Tommy and kimberly Oliver-but will add Sarah as their adopted daughter who get's discovered at Mystic Beach-name I made up. Yes! She will have the pink mystic force powers.

A young girl was laying covered in thick blanket-at Mystic Beach-another location where Charlotte owns a mansion in secret.

The young girl has no memories-just her name-which is Sarah Skyson-age 16-she is the new holder to the pink mystic force powers.

Charlotte,Melinda,Sylvie and Kayla were on the grounds.

"Charlotte! Was there something you didn't want anyone else to know?"asked kayla.

"Yes! Discovered a ranger sigature on the viewing screen"answered Charlotte.

"Ok! Should we call for our parents to come here?"asked Melinda.

"Not yet,until we find the source"answered Charlotte.

"Ok"answered Sylvie.

After several hours after walking around the property.

"Girls! I see something"answered Kayla racing towards the thing she saw.

Charlotte,Melinda and Sylvie followed Kayla to where she saw something off on the beach.

"Melinda! You better call for Aunt Dana and Aunt Kimberly we are going to need their help to carry this girl to Angel Grove Hospital"answered Charlotte.

Melinda calls her aunt Dana to come to their location.

4 hours later at the Angel Grove Hospital

Dr. Dana Mitchell Grayson and Kimberly Hart Oliver were at the hospital

The young girl who the girls had discovered at the location-was hook up to several machines.

"Dana,How is the girl doing?"asked Kelsey who had came to check out this young girl.

Dana comes slowly walking out of the private room. "I'm running some tests,what Charlotte had informed me-this young girl has the power of the pink mystic force powers-it was helping to keep her alive"answered Dana.

"Do we know who the young girl is?"asked Carter Grayson her husband of 4 years now.

"No! We will not know until she wakes up"answered Dana.

"Dana! Apparently -Emi knows who the young girl is"answered Antonio Garcia.

Dana turns towards Emi Shiba. "Emi have you met this girl before?"asked Dana.

Emi Shiba nods her head. "Just her name-do not know anything about her biological parents-Sarah Skyson-age 16"answered Emi.

"Sarah Skyson,better get this to the police too see they can locate Sarah parents"answered Jason.

Former rangers agreeing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Sarah Skyson couldn't remember how she had gotten to Mystic Beach,was at the angel grove hospital for the passed 4 days now.

kimberly was talking to her friends. "Tommy! I want to adopted Sarah she has no family members that have come forward to claim her yet"answered Kimberly.

Tommy Oliver nods his head.

Their friends were quite sure what would happen.

"Charlotte mention she wanted to speak to every adult at the academy"answered Emi Shiba.

Reason that Emi Shiba knows Sarah Skyson-she is related to her.

"Dr. Mitchell is releasing Sarah into Tommy and Kimberly's custody until we can find her parents"answered Amanda Scott.

7 hours later

Almost every former rangers were at the academy.

"Ok! Where is Charlotte?"asked Dustin.

"Reason why we had to leave our training?"Asked Shelby-newest rookie team.

"Charlotte should be here soon,had a ranger emergency to take of"answered Cheyanne.

"What"shouted several voices.

"Why weren't we told about this ranger emergency sooner?"asked Daniel Russell.

"Charlotte took Dad and Theodore with her to Mystic Beach again"answered Joey Scott.

Sarah Skyson was alerted when hearing that Charlotte went back to mystic beach. "No! You have to fine him"exclaimed Sarah.

"Sarah! Find who?"asked Dylan.

"My twin brother-Kellen Skyson we gotten separated"answered Sarah.

2 hours later

Charlotte arrived back with Jason and Theodore Scott,had brought someone with them.

Ranger signature-that Charlotte had spotted was the blue mystic force in Mystic Beach-had belonged to Kellen Skyson.


	14. Chapter 14

Kellen Skyson:Part I

At first Sarah and Kellen stared at each other in the face.

"Sarah"answered Kellen walking towards his twin.

"Kellen,Where were you?"asked Sarah who was sitting on the couch.

"Charlotte,Jason and Theodore found me in a tree stuck"answered Kellen.

"Kellen! Tommy and Kimberly are gonna be our foster parents until we find our parents"answered Sarah.

"Charlotte! Is there a reason why you called every former ranger here to the academy?"asked Rocky.

Charlotte is leaning against the wall of dojo at the academy school grounds. "Kellen and Sarah Skyson are the next generations to the Mystic Force Blue and Pink Morphers"answered Charlotte.

"How could Kellen and Sarah get the blue and pink mystic force morphers? We haven't seen Madison and Vida because they are decesed"answered Daniel Russell pointing it out.

"Our mystic force wands were destoryed"answered Chip.

"Xander Bly of the mystic force-had his green wand restored to help the operation overdrive rangers out in a huge battle"answered Selene Hartford.

Christine Summers saids something to the group. "Uncle Xander still has his mystic force powers it's bonded to him"answered Christine.

"Emi how do you know Sarah Skyson?"asked Mia Wantanbe.

Emi Shiba- turns towards everyone in the dojo area of the academy walls. "I always had this necklace-since Lauren Shiba found me in the woods"answered Emi.

Sarah Skyson frozed on the couch. "I have a necklace also"answered Sarah.

Kellen Skyson takes out a necklace was wearing around his neck. "I have one also"answered Kellen.

"I have one too"answered Selene

"Do you think Emi,Sarah,Selene and Kellen are siblings?"asked Shelby.

"Just do a blood test"answered Cheyanne Navarro.

Author's Note: Emi Shiba already has a morpher-black samurai ranger morpher.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Operation Overdrive Rangers were shocked of learning that Selene Hartford-adopted daughter to Mack

"Selene! What gives could have told us about having a necklace"answered Will Aston.

"I didn't think it was that important to tell you anyway"answered Selene.

"We could have help you find your biological parents"answered Rose Ortiz.

Selene sighs to herself-knowing her secret would come out sooner or later. "Fine! my background information is personal,not something I wanted people to get to know who my parents were"answered Selene.

Sarah Skyson sits back down on a couch.

Kellen sitting next to his twin.

Emi shiba sitting down near the samurai morphers.

"Is it that bad?"asked Cheyanne.

"Yes! It's not something want to remember"answered Selene.

"How long do we know about the blood test?"asked Kellen

"Not for a couple days"answered Tommy.

1 month later

Blood Test came back

Charlotte Scott was reading the information given.

Selene Hartford,Emi Shiba, Kellen and Sarah Skyson were summon to the conference room of the school.

There were other people in the room.

"Wait a minute who are they?"asked Kellen Skyson.

"Selene,I would like to say your a she-elf"answered Legolas-Prince of Mirkwood.

Selene always knew there was something strange about her,seeing had pointed ears to begin with. "I knew there was something special about me to begin with,always had pointed ears"answered Selene.

"How come we never saw the ears?"asked Justine Aston.

"Always hide my ears"answered Selene.

"How do you know Selene?"asked Mia.

"I'm Selene's"answered Legolas.

Was interrupted through.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood is my elf-guardian-My biological parents are deceased-they were killed when I was very young at the time. My memories were erased so I wouldn't remember anything until I became of age"answered Selene.

"Ok"answered Cheyanne.

"Interesting"answered Emi.

"How does Selene fit into the part she is related to us?"asked Kellen.

"Selene is actually related to Emi Shiba"answered Emily Waters who is reading something on the blood test.

Emi Shiba stands up now.

Jayden Shiba was reading the information given-he storms out of the conference room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Family Tree of Selena's Hartford:

Tauriel-Captain of the Mirkwood Elf Guard-fell in love with a human-Died when Selena was 5 years old.-Adopted Selena when she was 23 months.

Birth Mom:Deceased-Lori Shiba-Cousin to Lauren and Jayden Shiba-Deceased-Fell in love with an Elf Warden of Lorien-both deceased-is Emi Amelia Shiba-birth mom.

Birth Mom: Alena Elisa-Elf was in command of the guards of Mirkwood/was engaged to Horus-another warden of lorien-he was killed at the age of 28 years in human life.

Prince Lukas of Mirkwood-Elf Prince-youngest brother Legolas-Elf Years he is 120 years old.

Glorfindel-Captain of the guards at Rivendell

Erestor-Rivendell tutor

Elladan-One of Elrond's twin son.

Birth Dad: Adopted son to the Elf King and Queen of Lorien,brother to Haldir-he has elf and human blood running in his veins-deceased.

Cousins: Emi Amelia Shiba-Raised by Haldir her elf father,until his death.

Kili-Human-fell in love with Tauriel-Deceased

Legolas-Selena's Elf Guardian

Rest of the former Rangers just stared at the way Jayden Shiba had stormed out of the kitchen area at the academy.

"What in the world would make Jayden leave?"answered Emily Waters.

Emi Shiba lifts the piece containing Selena background information,she first stared at the blood tested. "Selena and I are cousins "answered Emi.

"What"answered the rest of the samurai rangers.

"Who are your parents?"asked Corey Waters who was curious.

"We aren't going to be angry girls"answered Emily.

"Uncle Jayden was"answered Emi pointing it out.

"Girls you can tell us"answered Mia.

"My parents are deceased-Alena Elisa was the captain of the guards of Mirkwood,she had fell in love with Horus-adopted son to the King and Queen of lorien-Adopted brother to Haldir or lorien. Shorty after they had died-Tauriel was made the new captain of the guards-she had raised me until I was 5 years old-sent to the human world-then adopted by Mack and Tyzonn hartford"answered Selena.

"My parents are deceased too, my mom was Lori Shiba-who is cousin to Lauren and Jayden Shiba-she was engaged to Prince Lukas-he died through-was only 120 years in elf years. Then married my dad-Warden Haldir of lorien-Lauren Shiba found me in the woods"answered Emi.

"How do Sarah and kellen fit in this mess?"asked Cheyanne.

Kellen was reading his information about their backgound.

"Kellen what does it say?"asked Sarah.

"Kellen you can tell us"answered Cheyanne.

Kellen stands up-slowly walks towards the window looking outside.

"Kellen,What's wrong?"asked Kimberly Hart Oliver.

"Why! Would our parents give us up for adoption?"asked Kellen.

Sarah lifts the piece of paper up-in what her twin brother was reading.

Gasps out loud.

"Sarah! What's wrong?"Dylan.

"Kellen and I have royal blood in our lines-madison rocca is our birth mom,she left us"answered Sarah.

Mouths were open wide.

"Madison! Would have told us she was pregnant with twins"answered Chip.


	17. Chapter 17

Cheyanne Navarro:Part II

Ever who Cheyanne Navarro birth mom-well I'm going to tell you in this chapter.

April 13-Unknown year-Cheyanne Rose Navarro was born.

Birth Dad: james Navarro

Birth Mom:Deceased-Olivia Woods-yes-related to Oliver Woods of Harry Potter-Movie Version.

Adopted Dad:Wesley Collins.

Age: 12 Years old.

Color:White Energems.

Hi! Everyone my name is Cheyanne Rose Oliver-Collins-Navarro I am the daughter to Olivia Woods and James Navarro. Have an older brother Tyler Navarro who beholds the Red Dino Thunder Supercharge Energems.

Been in two foster homes-since the death of my mom Olivia Woods-who is cousins to Oliver Woods.

James Navarro is watching the reactions of his two kids who were sitting in the backyard at the elite/solar academy walls.

"What happen to Vida Rocca-how come you have the mystic force pink morpher?"asked Cheyanne.

"We do not know what happen to Vida she just disappeared shortly after our last battle"answered Xander.

"Madison was gone 4 weeks later"answered Daniel Russell.

Sarah and Kellen Skyson sat down on the couch in the backyard of the property.

"What's going to happen to us,since you know who our biological parents are now"answered Sarah.

Kimberly and Tommy Oliver looked over at ther kids.

"We can still be your foster parents,until the two of you are of age"answered Tommy.

"ok"answered Kellen.

"Wait! A minute what about their dad,doesn't he have a say in it?"asked Cheyanne.

"Paper doesn't say who our dad was-just said we have royal blood in our veins"answered Sarah.

"just lists that our mom-was Madison Rocca-the blue mystic force blue ranger,spot where our dad's name should be-saids deceased"answered kellen.

"Ok!"answered Cheyanne.

Author's Note:

Who should be Sarah and Kellen Biological-father-royal.

Prince Harry Potter-Ginny Wesley-Deceased-

Prince Nick Russell-Bowen-

Prince Risha an-Elf-of Mirkwood-

Prince Erik an Elf-of Lorien-adopted son-he's alive

Prince Dominick-an Elf-adopted to Mirkwood-second oldest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

 **Name: Erica Oliver**

Age: 15 Years old

Siblings: Yes-4 of them-one of them being her twin.

Highest Grade Level: Exchange Student-stationed on KO-35-

Color Rank: Silver-B-Squad

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green.

Favorites:Mysteries,sports and music.

 **Name: Derek Oliver**

Age 15 years old

Siblings:Yes

Highest Grade Level:10th grade.

Color Rank: Unknown yet

Favorites: Playing sports.

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

 **Brianna Oliver**

Age: 17 Years old-adopted through

Siblings:Yes

Highest School Level: 11th grade.

Color Rank:Unknown yet

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Blue

"Hold up-your saying that Emi and Selena parents are elves?"asked Derek Oliver.

"Yes! Why didn't you mention any of this sooner?"asked Will.

"Selena's birth mom happen to be the captain of the guards in Mirkwood-but she had died,leaving her daughter with her best friend. Who raised Selena until she was 5 years old,then placed her in the care of the Mack Hartford"answered Legolas-Prince of Mirkwood.

"Emi's mom happens to be related to Lauren and Jayden Shiba,she is deceased"answered Mike reading the information on the blood test.

"Is that the reason why Jayden just stormed out of here?"asked Mia.

(Antonio finds) Jayden leaning against a tree in the woods.

"Jayden! Something wrong?"asked Antonio.

Jayden turns towards his best friend. "I want to know if Lauren knew all about Emi's family tree-before adopting her into our family"hissed Jayden.

"Jayden! Emi needs you-she is all is next to the Shiba line"answered Antonio.

Jayden shakes his head. "No! Charlotte my daughter is the true heir to the Shiba line"answered Jayden.

"Jayden! Please do not ruined this for Emi she needs us"answered Emily Waters walking towards Jayden her former red ranger of the samurai ranger team.

(Cheyanne-Collins) sitting near Lt. Wesley Collins and her brother Tyler Navarro.

"There's something you guys should know about me"answered Cheyanne.

"What should we know about you? We already know your related to Tyler"answered Shelby.

"My mother is Olivia Woods-cousins to Oliver Wood-I'm part witch-since my mom had magic"answered Cheyenne.

Laughter could be heard.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Laughter could be heard.

"I do not think that's funny about my adopted daughter's background"answered wesley collins.

Sarah Skyson and Kellen Skyson nodded their heads.

"We know that our mom is Madison Rocca-who was the pink mystic force ranger. Also know our biological is from a royal blood line-but we do not know who it is"answered Kellen Skyson.

"We can do a blood test from nick russell to see if he's your dad"answered Daniel Russell who wouldn't mind having another brother.

Emi Shiba and Selene Hartford looked at each other.

"Except why do I see elf ears on the two of you?"asked Emi.

"Wait a minute are you saying our dad is an elf prince?"asked kellen.

"Yes! We are seeing elf ears on the two of you"answered Selene.

Legolas nods his head agreeing.

"Wish Madison or Vida were there to explain to us?"asked Chip Thorn.

"Madison Rocca probably is dead-found the pink mystic force wand"answered Ella Bly.

"Except Kellen has the blue mystic force wand that belonged to Madison"answered Zoey.

"Whose our dad then?"asked Kellen.

Selene and Legolas whispering to each other.

"What are the two of you talking about?"asked Cheyanne.

"Legolas has decided to bring back some of the royal blood line male heirs that are still alive going through a portal"answered Selene.

Sarah shakes her head. "No! We want to come with you"answered Sarah.

"Sarah! Not sure that's a great idea,we do not know will survive the journey to our kind"answered Emi.

Sarah turns towards the others. "I have the right to know who my dad is"shouted Sarah.

Elf Princes Heirs

Prince Lukas-Deceased

Prince Elladan-of Rivendell-alive

Prince Alez-of Rivendell-alive

Prince Eoin-of Mirkwood-alive

Prince Erik-of Lorien-alive

Prince Jazes-of Lorien-alive


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Elf King-Elrond of Rivendell had summonded his kids.

"My lord why do you call us for a meeting?"asked Lady Ari-wife to Prince Alez-of Rivendell.

"Yes! Why summon my sons here to Rivendell?"asked Lady Galadriel of Lorien.

"Prince legolas asked that you be here-he is being some people here to Rivendell"answered Elrond.

There was a up roar.

"Your letting humans come to Rivendell?"bellowed several elves.

Vida Rocca was alerted of the news-she is standing next to her husband of 3 decades-Prince Erik of lorien.

"You shall see,when Prince Legolas brings the others here to Rivendell"answered Elrond.

His twin sons-beaming with laughter.

Several days later

Prince legolas brings the others to rivendell.

Lady Ari-snaps at the strangers. "Gee! Why did you bring humans into our land? You aren't wanted here"snapped Lady Ari.

Princess Selene-says something to Lady Ari. "I'm part Elven-my mother was Lady Alena-captain of the Mirkwood Guards-my birth father was the adopted son to the lady and lord of Lorien-he's dead. I'm also the adopted daughter to former-Tauriel-who was the captain of the guards of Mirkwood"answered Selene.

Gasps could be heard.

"Who are they?"asked Prince Elladan.

"Sarah Skyson whose birth mom-is Madison Rocca-father we do not know yet"answered Legolas.

"Kellen Skyson-whose birth mom is Madison Rocca-father we do not know yet"answered Emi Shiba.

"Emi Shiba happens to be the daughter to Lori Shiba-and Halidar of Lorien"answered Selene.

Mouths were open now.

Gasps could be heard.

"We do know that Sarah and Kellen have elven blood in their veins"answered Elrond.

Vida Rocca steps out of nowhere. "Sarah and Kellen! I'm your aunt Vida,I'm sorry but Madison she's no longer in this world or the the human world"answered Vida

All of the males had their drop of blood in a bowl.

lady Ari hissed at her husband. "You better had not cheated on me"hissed Ari.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

All of the male elves had dropped their blood into different bowls to figure out who Sarah and Kellen Skyson dads were.

Lady Ari was sitting on a chair-still glaring at her husband of 1 year-Prince Alez of Rivendell.

Prince Alez of Rivendell-adopted son to King Elrond-glares at his wife-Lady Ari. "Stop glaring at me! If I had cheated on you-it would have before we were engaged to each other"bellowed Alez angrily.

"How could you, Alez-I never and do not want kids ever in our future"answered Ari.

Prince Alez was pissed off he was about to say something to his wife.

Sarah beat him to it. "What happens if Prince Alez could be my dad? You can't get rid of me that easy"snapped Sarah.

"He should have never fell in love with a human"answered Princess RoseMary-daughter to King Thranduil.

"Madison sacriface her life to save Kellen and Sarah"answered Prince Elrohir of Rivendell.

Many Faces turned towards one of the twin sons of Elrond.

king elrond comes walking into the throne room,two different bowls were brought out.

"Do we have news?"asked Prince Eoin of Mirkwood-brother to Legolas and Rosemary.

"Yes! We will have to wait a moment through"answered Vida Rocca-standing by her husband of 3 decades.

Vida Rocca-Prince Erik of Lorien-Been Married for over 3 decades.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"How long do we have to wait on the news?"whinned Rosemary.

Vida Rocca and Elf King Elrond sat down on chairs.

Each male bowl was placed in front of their owners

"Your bowls turned bright violet means-Sarah and Kellen are your blood line"answered Vida.

Prince Erik had his arms around Vida for support.

Sarah Skyson looks at the face of Prince Eoin of Mirkwood smile.

Kellen Sksyon saw the look on Lady Ari's face-bright red.

Prince legolas sees the look on his siblings faces.

Rosemary hissed something out. "No! Half-blood isn't welcome into our family of mirkwood elves"hissed Rosemary.

Sarah face fell into tears-she does the only thing could think of at the time. A portal open out of nowhere-Sarah raced into it.

Kellen slaps Rosemary across the face-raced after Sarah.

Portal disappears out of nowhere.

Selene was pissed off,she wasn't the only through. "How dare you! Sarah is part of your elven blood wether you like it or not. Are not welcome in our world-better not step through it"answered Selene chanting a spell disappears.

Legolas and Eoin glared at their sister.

Princess Rosemary sees the angry look on her brother's face.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Vida Rocca slaps Lady Ari and Princess Rosemary across the face. "How dare you! Kellen is the son to Prince Alez of rivendell-he just went after Sarah his sister"answered Vida.

Lady Ari looks at her husband."Alez do something"answered Ari.

Prince Alez shakes his head,he turns towards Elven King Elrond. "Sorry! My Lord-I'm no longer married to Lady Ari of Gondor-daughter to Lady Arwen and King Aragron"answered Alez about to walk away from the elves standing there.

"You can't be serious"exclaimed Lady Ari.

"Yes! I'm going after my son"hissed Alez.

"Wait for me too"answered Prince Eoin learning that Sarah is his daughter.

"We are going after our fiance"answered Legolas and Glorfindel.

Selene Hartford-Legolas and Glorfindel's mate.

5 days later

Sarah and kellen skyson had refused to see any elven blood line members.

Sarah has been crying into Kimmy Oliver's shoulders. "I'm not wanted by the Clan of Mirkwood"cried Sarah.

"Kellen did you find out whose your dad?"asked Daniel Russell.

"Yes! I'm the son to Prince alez of rivendell, and Sarah is the daughter to Prince Eoin of Mirkwood-his sister Rosemary announce that her niece wasn't welcome to their homeland"hissed Kellen.

"Selene! Isn't letting any of us see her"answered Rose ortiz-pink operation overdrive ranger.

"Elf Guardian-isn't even allowed to see our daughter"answered Mack-red operation overdrive ranger said.

Cheyanne Collins stares at the stangers. "Can you tell us why are here?"asked Cheyanne.

"Came to bring peace with my son"answered Prince Alez.

"Same with my daughter"answered Prince Eoin of mirkwood.

"Ok"answered Cheyanne.

"How come I was welcome to the Elven world? Wouldn't matter since everyone in my family line is dead"murmured Emi Shiba.

" Emi-your family isn't dead-have Jayden Shiba and charlotte Shiba who are related to you by blood"answered Selene who finall comes out of hiding spot.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Emi shiba takes a step back. "Charlotte doesn't count-as having relatives alive. A daughter who doesn't want anything to do with the Shiba line in the first place"answered emi pointing it out.

"Emi does have a point there"answered Emily Waters.

"Emi you still have Jayden as a member of the Shiba line"answered Mia pointing it out.

Cheyanne looks at the Elevn Elfs. "I know you want peace with your kids. How are you suppsed to talk to them?"asked Cheyanne.

Prince Eoin of Mirkwood,he bows towards the former rangers. "Please! May at least talk to my daughter-Sarah?"asked Eoin.

Prince Alez also nods his head. "I would like to speak to my son Kellen-letting everyone know no longer married to Lady Ari of Gondor"answered Alez.

"Selene! How are you doing?"asked Glorfindel-one of Selene's mates.

"Fine"snapped Selene.

"Selene! Tell us what is wrong"answered Legolas.

Selene sightly turns towards the elves. "We will come to your world,but you are unwelcome here in our world"answered Selene walking away from the group.

Mouths were wide open.

"You gotta be kidding me"answered Eoin.

"Our adopted daughter isn't kidding you"answered Tyzonn standing there with his arms folded.

"I'm not leaving here with out saying something to my son"answered Alez.

"We shall see if Sarah and Kellen want to see you elves"answered Jason.

(2 houra later)

Kellen Skyson comes walking towards the group of elves. "Sorry! Sarah doesn't want to see anyone of you elves here in our world. She agreed with Selene we will come your realm"answered kellen.

Prince Eoin nods his head sadly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Selene Hartford had refused to come to the Elven World for the time being.

Kellen and Sarah Skyson knew that their birth mom was deceased-their aunt was living in the Elven World with her mate.

"What should we do? We did promised the elves we would come to their homeland"answered kellen.

Sarah Skyson is sitting in the pool-in the backyard of Charlotte Scott's home. "I didn't promise the elves anything"answered Skyson.

"Sarah! Don't you want to get to know your dad-Prince Eoin of Mirkwood?"asked Cheyanne.

Sarah gives Cheyanne a strange look. "No! Why should I give him a chance?"asked Sarah.

"Well! Prince Eoin is your biological father-just thought want to get to know him better"answered Cheyanne.

Sarah stood up sitting in the pool. "Well I do not want anything to do with him nor the elven realm"answered Sarah leaving the pool area.

"Kellen! What are you going to do?"asked Lea Scott.

Kellen thinking a moment to himself. "Besides Sarah has my sister-I still want to get to know my Aunt Vida more"answered kellen.

(Elven Realm)

Lady Ari cries to her parents. "Prince Alez he doesn't want me anything"cried Ari.

Lady Arwen kneels down to her daughter-second oldest girl. "Ari! There must be a reason?"asked Arwen.

King Aragron has already read the message from Prince Alez of Rivendell-his adopted brother.

"Prince Alez son deserves to die"screamed Ari.

"Ari what are you talking about?"asked Princess Tina of Gondor-oldest princess.

"Prince Alez and Prince Eoin just found out they have kids,didn't know about"answered king aragron walking into his daughter's bedroom.

"Father! I declare you put Prince Kellen to death"answered Ari.

"Why! Would I do something like that?"asked Aragron.

"Kellen's mother Madison was a human who fell in love with Prince Alez whose is an elf"answered Ari.

"We should know more of this story first"answered Tina.

(Rivendell)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Rivendell

Three weeks later there was a summon of the royal blood line.

The King of Gondor-Lady Arwen and their 3 kids were among the group.

Also the elves from mirkwood.

Lady Vida and her husband of 3 years now-Prince Lukas-adopted son to the lord and lady of lorien. "Over my dead body are you going to kill my nephew and niece"snapped Vida angrily.

Lady Ari steps out of nowhere. "They are the reason I have no fiance"yelled lady Ari.

Prince Alez was standing by his adopted family members. "I'm not killing my own fresh and blood,you have no say in that matter"answered Alez.

"Dad! Do something"hissed Ari.

King Aragorn looks at his second oldest daughter. "Lord Elrond, Lady Lorien and King Thraundail already explained everything in their letters,also in person. I'm not going to kill two kids who have elven blood in their veins"answered Aragorn.

Lady Ari snaps. "Fine! Then I declare death in the human world then"answered Ari racing away from everyone.

"Lady Ari! No"shouted her family members

(Human world)

Charlotte knew at once-there was going to be trouble happening soon. "Everyone transformed now"shouted Charlotte.

Some of the kids were confused in what was going on.

"Charlotte! What's wrong?"asked Cheyenne.

"Sarah, Kellen,Selene, Emi and I are going to stop Lady Ari from declaring death to Sarah and Kellen in our human realm"answered Charlotte.

Gasps could be heard.

"Over our dead bodies"answered Kimberly at once.

5 days later

lady ari appeared out no where.

Charlotte,Sarah,Kellen,Emi and Selene were already in motion.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Selena refusing to budge from the human world.

Sarah and Kellen Oliver were adopted by Kimberly and Tommy Oliver like 3 months ago.

Rosemary is demanding attention from her kin.

"Rosemary! Just stop it"answered Prince Eoin who can't even see his own daughter.

Prince Alez finally has had it with his ex-fiance.

Slap!

Rosemary cries.

Prince Alez turns towards his family members. "I'm gonna go spend some time to see my only child"answered Alez.

"We are going with you"answered glorfindel, Eoin and Legolas at once.

Only problem couldn't get through the portal

(4 months later)

Emi Shiba is knitting a scarf.

Kellen and Sarah are at the mall hanging out with friends.

Charlotte Scott is doing something at the dojo in at the academy.

James Navarro is spending time with his two kids at the elite/solar academy walls.

Portal opens this time.

Legolas. Alez,Eoin and Glordinfel stepped out on the academy grounds.

Viewing screen, beeps alerting anyone who is near.

Charlotte slowly makes her way towards the group stepping out of the portal. "Stop! You were warn not to come here in our human world-unless we come to yours"answered Charlotte.

"We came to see our love ones, we bring no harm"answered Eoin.

"Are they here?"asked Glordinfel

"No! Selena isn't here,Kellen and Sarah are at the mall"answered Cheyanne stepping out of nowhere.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

James Navarro wanted to spend some time with his two kids Tyler and Cheyanna.

Tyler doesn't want anything to do with his dad right now,he's worried about Charlotte Scott at the moment.

"Tyler! Please give me a chance"begged James.

Tyler glares at his dad-the blue aqua ranger. "I can't deal with the fact you might leave again. Do not have to find the other energems,Charlotte mention her friends have the orange and silver"answered Tyler.

Cheyanna Collins is watching the interactions.

James kneels down on the ground. "Tyler! I want to part of your life again"begged James.

Tyler walks away from James Navarro his dad.

James sits down on the bench at the park.

Cheyanna walks slowly towards her biological father. "We have to be patient"answered Cheyanna.

At the mall

Glorfindel, Legolas, Eoin and Alex find their kids at the mall.

Sarah Oliver-adopted daughter to kimberly and tommy oliver was laughing at something.

"Sarah! Maybe you should give your biological father a chance to get to know you. Elves and human have different life spans"answered Carly Johnson.

Sarah gives Carly a strange look. "How would you know this information given?"asked Sarah.

"I look some information up on the computer-with the help from uncle justin"answered Carly.

"Guys! We have some visitors"answered Brianna oliver

4 girls and two boys looked to see the Elven Princes coming their ways.

Selena groans,stands up quickly.

"Selena"answered legolas and glorfindel walking towards their mate.

"What do you want? Were told not to come here to our side"answered Selena about to walk away from the elves.

"We had to come and see our kids"answered Eoin.

Sarah slaps Prince Eoin-not after dumping her starbucks coffee drink on his head. Storms off heads towards the mall again to get another drink of course.

Kellen Skyson Oliver shakes his head. "Shouldn't have come right now, my sister doesn't want to have anything do with your kind"answered Kellen walking after Sarah.

Brianna Oliver gives the elves a strange look. "How did you know where we were in the first place?"asked brianna.

"Stop at the house"answered Alex.

"Ok"answered Brianna sitting back down on the chair.

Selena is dragged away from her two elves guardians


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Author's Note: Sorry haven't been updating as much been busy at work. Right now it's not busy so I will try to update this story.

Prince Eoin watches his daughter storm off towards the strange buildings.

"You were warn not to come to see us"snapped Sylvie arms folded across her chest.

"Should leave right now"answered Mackenzie.

"We just want to get to know our kids"answered Alex.

"Will have to wait"answered Emi Shiba.

(Selene-Selena Hartford)

She was brought back to the eleven world.

Brought to her private living quarters.

Selene turns around-stares at her elf guardians. "Why did you bring me here?"asked Selene.

Prince Legolas and Glorfindel sat down.

"Selene,we have the rights to bring you here. We are your elf guardians and mates"answered Glorfindel.

Selene- slowly makes her way towards the fence-jumps right over it.

Groans.

"We better go after her"answered Legolas.

3 hours later

Selene was seen by a healer.

Healer glares at Prince Legolas, Elrond,Glorfindel and Erestor in the face. "Lady Selene needs to rest-after getting nearly beaten up by one of your guards"snapped the healer.

"Are we allowed to see Lady Selene?"asked Erestor.

Healer shakes her head.

(Back in the human world)

Kellen Skyson glares at his sister Sarah Skyson. "Sarah! We need to get to know our biological family members. Prince Alex, Lady Vida and her husband are all we have left of our mom"answered Kellen.

Sarah glares at her brother. "Kellen! You can go see Prince Alex"answered Sarah.

Kellen kneels down to his sister's level. "What are you afraid of?"asked Kellen.

Sarah had tears coming down her face. "I do not want to lose anyone else"cried Sarah.

Prince Eoin and Prince Alex watching the whole thing.

Before anyone could say anything.

Emi Shiba comes racing into the room. "I need you to bring me to rivendell"answered Emi.

"Emi did something happen?"asked Kellen.

"Ya! Selene was nearly beaten to death"yelled Emi.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Emi Shiba had informed on the human side world that Selena-Selene Hartford was currently nearly beaten.

Selena-Selene- Hartford was currently refusing to see anyone in her private living quarters.

It was several weeks-was slowly getting better-still not leting anyone see her through.

Healer comes towards the others,stearnly saids some things. "Lady Selena is currently eating some hot soup-and resting"answered the healder.

"Are we allowed to see her?"asked Erestor

"No! Not for several hours. Besides Lady Emi Shiba demanded that her friend returns back to the human realm for the time being"answered the healer.

"What!"answered Lady Ariana at once.

Other elves were pissed off at Lady Ariana.

"This is your fault"hissed several voices.

"Did our mate returned?"asked Glorfindel

One of the servants saids something. "Lady Selena mention bathing"answered a servant.

Prince Legolas and Glorfindel raced towards their mates private living quarters.

Search everywhere-no sight of her.

Servant came walking towards them. "I saw her walk through the mist"answered Servant.

"I know where she went"answered Legolas.

2 hours later

Lady Selena was slowly taking small steps into a hot spring-private scene.

(Human Realm)

Prince Eoin kneels down to Sarah levels. "I really want to get to know you better,please give me a chance?"asked Eoin.

Sarah couldn't hold the tears coming down her face.

Kellen is watching the scene before him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Prince Eoin and Sarah Skyson Oliver finally spended some time alone to gotten to know each other more.

"So! What happens now?"asked sarah.

Prince Eoin glad he's gotten to know his daughter. "Not going to force you coming into my home realm"answered Eoin.

"ok"answered sarah.

kellen comes walking towards his sister. "Sorry to interrupt you two we have a problem"answered kellen.

Sarah turns towards Kellen her twin brother. "What kind of problem?"asked sarah.

"Problem involves Lady Selena-she gotten beaten up badly"answered kellen.

Gasps could be heard.

Sarah stands up quickly now. "what are we going to do?"asked sarah.

"Emi is already over at rivendell"answered Cheyanne.

"Charlotte ended up going with Emi Shiba to Rivendell"answered kendall morgan.

"Charlotte doesn't have eleven blood in her"answered Mia.

"Actually jenna scott is a descendent from the mirkwood line"answered jason scott standing there.

mouths were wide open with shocked.

Rivendell.

Lady Selena-Selene was taking a dip in the hot spring-trying to relax her beaten up body.

Heard voices calling out to her.

"Lady! Selene"shouted several voices.

Prince Legolas and Glorfindel finally found their mate soaking in the hot pool

4 other elves had followed them.

"Lady Selene-you should be resting"exclaimed a servant.

Elladan and Elihor sons to elrond.

"No! You leave Selena alone"shouted several angry voices.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

It's been several days since Selena Hartford came back to the human realm due to the injuries she had gotten in Rivendell by some elven guards.

Mack and Tyzonn Hartford were angry.

"Who did this is our daughter?"yelled Tyzonn angrily.

"Royal guards of Rivendell"answered Emi Shiba

"Where were the two of you when this happen?"asked Kimberly

Prince Legolas and Glorfindel were getting an earful from the former rangers.

"We were in our living quarters, Selena was angry we brought her back to Rivendell"answered Glorfindel.

"None of this would had happen to Selena brought her back with you in the first place"answered Cheyanna.

"Sorry"answered Erestor royal teacher of rivendell.

(Charlotte Scott) comes walking towards the group.

Everyone turns towards walking footsteps

"Charlotte! How is Selena?"asked Kimberly.

Charlotte eyes were glowing bright silver.

Sarah comes walking into the room,followed by the royal princes of the mirkwood,rivendell and lorien.

"Selena isn't doing so very well right now"answered Ellahan.

"Dad is trying to work on her injuries"said Elihor

Lord Elrond couldn't believe one of his own people would attacked another.

Prince Eoin and Prince Alex they came storming into the house.

"Why are you here?"asked Eric Myers.

"My ex-fiance is the one who ordered some of the rivendell guards to beat up Selena"answered Alex.

"Where is your ex right now?"asked Cheyanna.

"Locked up in jail"answered Kellen.


	33. Chapter 33

Healing:Part I

Selena-Selene Hartford could hear voices talking far away somewhere.

"Leave her alone"snapped Emi angrily.

"Emi we have the right to see Lady Selena"answered several voices.

"Why! Should I give you the right to see Selena? After all she was nearly beaten to death in your realm"Sarah Skyson-daughter to Prince Eoin of Mirkwood.

"Please we are begging to see Selena?"begged several elves.

"Shut it"answered Tyzonn he could hear them arguing from outside of the mansion.

"sorry"answered Kellen.

Selena slowly makes her way towards the staircase-hearing the voices.

"Our daughter needs rest"answered tyzonn standing by the kitchen area.

"ok"answered glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, what is Selena to you?"asked Cheyanna.

Glorfindel was shocked of the question being asked to him.

Dino Thunder Rangers were curious also.

"Ya! That something we would like to know too"said Shelby.

"Glorfindel and Prince Legolas are my sole mates"answered a voice.

"Selena"Tyzonn, Mack and Sarah at once.

"Lady Selena"answered Legolas and Glorfindel at once.

"You shouldn't be out of bed,your still healing"exclaimed Prince Elladan.

"I would be healing in my bedroom-call hear your voices"snapped Selena.

"Forgive us?"asked Legolas.

"Yes! On one condition"answered Selena.

"Yes"answered Chase.

"Go back to your realm-let me heal"answered Selena.

"We can't leave you here"exclaimed Elohir

"I'm not going back to the elven realm"answered Selena.

"We aren't letting you stay here"answered Erestor.

"Selena isn't going anywhere"answered Cheyanna.

"Your the reason why our friend is in this mess to begin with"shouted several angry voices.


	34. Chapter 34

Healing:Part II

Elves returned back to their realm for the mean time.

At first the other former rangers didn't want Sarah to return with her dad to his realm.

"Sarah, I just don't think it's a great idea for you to go with them"answered Cheyanna.

Sarah stares at the others.

"Why! Would you think that?"asked Kellen.

"Sarah! Could maybe Prince Eoin stay here"answered Tommy.

"Selena doesn't want any elves here"answered Tyler.

"We could just ask Charlotte what to do"answered Shelby.

Charlotte looks at the group appouching her. "Is there something wrong?"asked Charlotte.

"Ya! Tell the elves that Sarah can't return with them to their realm"answered Rocky

Charlotte shifts a little bit. "Why are you asking me for?"asked Charlotte.

"Could maybe convince Selena in letting us stay?"asked Elohir.

"I'm not going behind Selena's back for asking her,she took a nasty beaten"answered Charlotte.

"One our cousin nearly died from"snapped Elizabeth trueheart.

Elves returned to their realm.

Legolas and Glorfindel were tick off right now.

Both went their separate ways in Rivendell.

Lord Elrond looks at his twin sons. "How did it go?"asked Elrond.

"Badly"groaned Elladan.

"Selena is refusing to see us"answered Elohir.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Lord Elrond knew how it was affecting his family members in seeing lady Selena-Selene. "Maybe it be possible I go to the human realm and talk to Selena in seeing you"answered Elrond.

Elohir and Elladan his twin sons looked at each other, sighed.

"Dad! We weren't even allowed to see Selena, what makes you think would be able to see her?"asked Elohir.

Could hear laugher coming outside.

3 of them stood by the window

Prince Eoin, two other elves and Sarah were talking.

Sarah laughs at something that one of the other elves said to her.

"See that Lady Sarah came to rivendell"answered Elrond.

"Sarah wanted to spend more time with her dad, even through some of the others thought wouldn't be a great idea to being with"answered Glorfindel.

(Human Realm)

Former rangers were talking among themselves.

James Navarro looking at his daughter Cheyanna Collins.

"Do you think it was right to tell the elves off?"asked Kimberly.

"We are just trying to protect our adopted daughter"answered Mack.

"Selena,Sarah, Emi and Kellen have part elven blood in their veins"answered Rocky pointing it out.

"Also Sarah and Kellen behold the mystic force powers"answered Chip pointing it to the others.

Tyler Navarro stood his ground.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

James, Cheyanna and Tyler talking and spending time with each other.

"I am gonna be doing some traveling"answered James.

Tyler Navarro stands up "So is that what you came to tell your kids?"answered Tyler angrily.

"No! Just wanted to know if the two of you wanted to come with me?"asked James.

"Where are you going?"asked Cheyanna.

"New Zealand and Scotland"answered james.

"Cool! I have to ask Wesley first"answered Cheyanna.

Tyler shakes his head. "Sorry! You can count me out of your stupid outing"snapped Tyler walking off.

"James! Sorry about that"answered Chase who saw Tyler storm off.

"Chase! Why are you here?"asked Cheyanna.

"other kids needed you for something"answered chase.

Leaving only James Navarro and Chase Randall to talk.

"So Chase how are you doing?"asked james.

"I'm ok"answered Chase.

"Anything worth interesting?"asked James.

"Yes! I believe Tyler is hurt your gonna leave for good and not come back"answered Chase.

"I do not understand, I'm trying to be a good dad"cried James.

"Not any of my business, you need to be firm with Tyler"answered Chase.

4 days ago

Sarah Skyson and her dad Prince Eoin were spending time in the Elven realm.

Princess Selena-Selene Hartford is still refusing to see any of her guardian mates.


	37. Chapter 37

Tyler and James:Part I

james navarro had trouble finding his son Tyler who at the moment didn't want anything to do with him.

Tyler was sitting drinking a smoothie at the local park.

Charlotte Scott walks over to Tyler. "Tyler! Give James a chance to be a dad"answered Charlotte.

Tyler hands are shaking. "How can I give him a chance? How do I know he will come back this time?asked Tyler.

"Tyler! You need to talk to James face to face"answered Charlotte.

" I do not know can right now"answered Tyler.

"At least you have a dad who wants to be part of your life, I am still not talking to Jayden and lauren shiba right now"answered Emi Shiba comes walking towards her cousin.

Tyler takes another sip of his smoothie.

"Emi! Is there something you want?"asked Charlotte.

"It's Selena she wants to talk to you"answered Emi.

4 days later

James finds Tyler sitting on the sand-private beach. "Tyler"answered james.

Tyler stares at the water. "How do I know your be coming back for Cheyanne and me?" At least my sister has a father to begin with"answered Tyler.

James sits down in front of his son. "You didn't let me finish what I had to say to a couple days ago. I'm going to be traveling-but wanted to know come with me?"asked James.

"I can't leave my friends behind-we have a duty as rangers"answered Tyler.

"Tyler! We will be find"answered Chase walking toward Tyler and james.

"Go"answered Phillip.


	38. Chapter 38

Tyler and James: Part I

Tyler Navarro locks himself in his room at the house.

James knocks on his son's doorway. "Tyler! We need to talk,son"answered James.

Something hits the door.

Sighs.

"Tyler! Please you didn't even let me explain"answered James.

No answer

"I'm not giving up"answered James walking way from the door.

Tyler sighs to himself.

Cheyanna morrison collins looks up to her biological father who comes walking into the kitchen. "Tyler! He's not coming?"asked Cheyanna.

"No! He locked himself in his bedroom"answered James sitting down on a chair-groans.

"I shall be right back"answered Cheyanna.

15 seconds later

James looks up to see Cheyanna dragging Tyler by force with the help from Chase into the kitchen.

"Tyler and James the two of you need to talk alone-go to a hotel or something"answered Chase.

"Whose gotten watch Cheyanna?"asked Tyler.

"Cheyanna gots lots of former rangers here"answered Riley.

Charlotte walks into the kitchen shortly.

Jayden coming into the house a couple minutes later. "Charlotte! Please we need to talk"answered Jayden.

Charlotte points her index finger right into Jayden's chest. "We have nothing to talk about, Selene-Selena is fighting for her life right now-Emi is helping with the situation in handed. Chase,Tyler and James go to the private pool house,here are the keys"answered charlotte racing out of the kitchen.

Jayden at first stood his ground-groans.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jayden groans-how he has to find his daughter again.

Chase, James and Tyler watched Jayden raced out of the house.

Charlotte was right about Selena-Selena fighting for her life.

After getting hurt very badly in the elve realms.

Her guardians-I should say her mates were being yelled at by the healers.

"Prince Legolas get out of here"answered the healer

Prince Legolas shakes his head. "I can't leave Selena"answered Legolas.

Glorfindel and Erestor were watching everything going on.

Emi Shiba stands her ground. "You aren't going to be any good for your mate-if get sick"snapped Emi angrily.

"Lady Emi is right"answered a voice.

Everyone turns towards the voice.

Princess Selena slowly opens her eyes.

"Selena"answered her mates.

Healer kicks everyone out for a moment. "I need to check on my patient, get out"answered the healer.

10 days later

Selena was slowly getting better-still weak.

Healer warns Legolas, Erestor and Glorfindel. "No funny business, Lady Selena needs rest"answered the healer.

Charlotte was told of the news of Selena, she had told Mack and Tyzonn about their adopted daughter's well being.


	40. Chapter 40

Tyler and James:Part II

Chase is standing in between James and Tyler Navarro.

Tyler Navarro turning his back on dad-James-the young dad now.

Since the aqua energem help James not aged.

"Tyler! I'm locking the two of you inside the pool house"answered Chase.

Tyler turns towards his team mate. "No! Cried"answered Tyler

Chase shakes his head points his finger at Tyler chest. "I do not care-but you going to talk to james"snapped Chase angrily.

Tyler sits down.

Chase leaves the pool down.

James kneels to Tyler's level. "Tyler! Please look at me son"begged James.

Tyler turns his back on James.

James sighs to himself, he's not sure what to get through his son-Tyler.

5 seconds later

Tyler was bent over James lap.

SMACK! SLAP!

SLAP!SLAP!

"You aren't 8 years old anymore, but your not making this easy for me son"answered James.

Tyler having a fit. "I'm to old for a spanking"cried Tyler

"Never to old for a spanking, I'm only doing this because I love you"answered James.

Chase comes in saw the whole thing.

Tyler is embarrass that his team mates saw the spanking. "NO! Go away"answered Tyler.

"The pool house is sounded proof-so no one can hear what's going on"answered Chase.

"Your not the one whose getting a spanking"hissed Tyler.

SMACK!

"Ouchie"cried Tyler again.

Tyler still had his pants on.

Chase asked James a question. "Are you done?"asked Chase.

James nods his head. "Ya! I'm done"answered James.

Chase leads Tyler towards a bedroom in the pool house. "Tyler! Lay on the bed-with your pants off"answered Chase.

James watching Tyler slowly take his pants off.

Tyler still had his underwear on through.

"Chase! What are you doing?"asked James.

"Finishing the job"answered Chase.

James watching Chase giving Tyler a red bum.

Tyler crying.


	41. Chapter 41

Tyler and Chase: Part I

James Navarro watching Chase Randall spanking Tyler his son.

Tyler Navarro not liking the part where his team mate-Chase is roasting his bum-bare. "Please! Stop chase"wailed Tyler.

Chase points his index finger at Tyler. "You are gonna spend time with your dad for 2 weeks"answered Chase.

Tyler trying to sit still. "Your not the boss of me"answered Tyler.

Chase stood over Tyler. "I really care about you Tyler as a brother-its for your own good. I don't have a father growing up as much"answered Chase.

2 weeks gone by.

Selena-Selene was getting better each day.

Felt arms surrounding her form.

hand gently rubbing her back.

"it's ok we are here"whispered Legolas,Erestor and Glorfindel her mates.

"Go back to sleep"answered Erestor.

healer comes into the room sees the scene.

"3 of you out"answered the healer.

"We have to be here"whinned legolas.

"I don't care-Lady Selena needs her rest-have orders from Lady Emi, Lord Kellen and Charlotte"answered the healer.

Legolas had to be dragged out-by Glorfindel and Erestor by his arms.

Shelby was grounded inside her room, by Riley.

Riley had to tell Chase-what Shelby did to Sarah Skyson.

Chase comes slowly walking into the room, with a piece of ginger root.


	42. Chapter 42

The healer had warned Prince legolas, Glorfindel and Erestor that they were able to see Lady Selena every other day for only 2 hrs each.

"Lady Selena still needs her rest"answered the healer.

Selena had to tell her adopted family members she will be ok.

"Selena! No we aren't letting you go back to the other realm, almost died there"yelled several voices angrily.

Sarah Skyson gives the former rangers a strange look. "Hey! Selena will not be alone, I shall be there"answered Sarah.

Kellen nods his head. "I shall also go"answered Kellen.

2 days later

The group was having a gathering in rivendell, only a few elves were invited to the event.

Selena was surrounded by her mates/guardians by their side.

Sarah and Kellen were there-watching everything.

Selena didn't have the heart to tell her mates-she was slowly getting tired.

Gathering went by another 4 hours.

Erestor was talking to another advisior

Glorfindel went to get something to drink.

Legolas was sitting talking to the twins.

Prince Eoin saw Sarah and Selena heading over to the fountain.

Kellen followed his twin.

Elladan looks up. "Wait a minute where did Lady Selena and Lady Sarah go?"asked Elladan.

Legolas stood up quickly.

Glorfindel came back with drinks in his hands.

Erestor excuses himself for a moment.

"Lady Selena was just here a minute ago"answered Lady Alana.

"My daughter and Selena are at the fountain"answered Eoin.

3 of the elves raced towards the fountain.

Sarah, Selena and Kellen were sitting at the fountain in the garden.

"Selena!"shouted voices.

Selena groans.

"Your ok"answered Erestor.

"I'm fine"murmured Selena.

Legolas and Glorfindel knew at once that Selena wasn't fine, at first doesn't say anything.

"There are others who want to meet you"answered Alex coming towards the group.

Kellen and Alex headed back to the gathering.

1 hr later

Selena was resting in her quarters-a secret place she had discovered by the hot pool area-hidden by magic.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Tyler and his dad james navarro decided to cancel the trip at the last minute. Decided to go camping instead.

Tyler was rubbing his sore bum-after getting spanked by Chase.

"Tyler! It's still sore?"asked james.

Tyler hiss-didn't say anything to his dad.

James sighs.

Now back to the others right now.

Shelby right now was not having any fun right now.

"Chase! You can't"shouted Shelby.

Chase was very angry at Shelby.

Riley was standing there not looking happy at all.

"Shelby! Don't you remember what we have told you not to pick on the other kids-including our little adopted sister-Charlotte"answered Riley.

"I will not let you"answered Shelby.

"As a pink ranger should have thought of that long time ago"answered Ivan eating an apple.

"Koda! Please"begged Shelby.

Koda wasn't even in the room they were in.

"Koda is with Kendall right now"answered Riley.

somewhere else on the property.

Selene-Selena was still getting better each other.

Sarah skyson was getting to know her background.

Kellen skyson was doing the same-also protecting his twin sister from the others.

Author's note: sorry haven't been updating as much.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Gathering in Rivendell

Selene-Selena she was relaxing in her favorite spot-in the mist.

Knowing her mates would be looking for her shortly.

Elladan noticed at once that Selena wasn't anywhere at the gathering,started to get worried in not seeing her. He makes his way towards Glorfindel who was talking to some of the guests.

Glorfindel was talking to some of the guests.

"Lord Glorfindel! Can I talk to you in private?"asked Elladan.

The two of leave

"Elladan something wrong?"asked Glorfindel

"Noticed that Selena isn't here"answered Elladan.

"Maybe she's with Legolas and Erestor"answered Glorfindel

"No! lady Selena isn't with either of them"answered Elrohir

Elladan,Glorfindel and Elrohir gotten Legolas and Ereston informed them that their mate wasn't at the gathering.

Groans

"Lady Sarah do you happen to know where Lady Selena went off too?"asked Elrohir.

Sarah Skyson gives the elves a strange look. "Why! Should I tell you?"asked Sarah.

"Please! We need to know if our mate is ok"begged Erestor.

Kellen Skyson is sitting there drinking some juice. "Selena is fine where she is at"answered kellen.

Prince Eoin was sitting in between the two siblings.

"You heard the healer-a couple days ago-Selena needs her rest"answered Sarah.

(2 days later)

Selena was mediating in the human realm

Charlotte was there too.

Emi was also there too

"Selena"answered Mack and Tyzonn

Selena opens her eyes

"Yes! Is there something you need?"asked Selena

"How are you feeling?"asked Tyzonn

"Sore and tired, I just wish my mates would leave me alone"answered Selena.

Both Tyzonn and Mack knew that Selena-their daughter was still weak.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

Selena-Selene she just wanted to be let alone away from everything and everyone.

8 days later

"Lady Selena there you are"exclaimed several voices.

Selena Hartford glares at the elves.

Prince Elladan came racing towards her."Where have you been? Legolas, Glorfindel and Erestor were worried sick"answered Elladan.

"It's none of their business where I was"snapped Selena.

Prince Eoin was sipping on wine.

His daughter-lady Sarah was sitting near the fountain of Rivendell.

Kellen was eating some porridge.

"Oh my God! Lady Selena your alright"answered Glorfindel racing toward his mate.

Selena takes a step back. "I'm fine"answered Selena.

"Where in the world have you been, young lady"whispered Erestor.

"Human Realm with my adopted family members"answered Selena.

"We would have taken you there"answered Glorfindel.

"Where's Legolas?'asked Selena.

"He's out patrolling with the other guards"answered Eoin.

(Human realm)

Tyler was still trying to stay away from his dad-James.

James was trying to get to know his son brother.

"Tyler!"answered James.

Tyler flings a piece of fruit at James head.

James catches the piece of fruit. "Thanks! For our snack later son"answered James.

Tyler stands up quickly. "I do not have time for this right now, gonna go see Charlotte"answered Tyler.

leaving the room.


End file.
